


Just Another Accident Along The Freeway Of This Life.

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Exhaustion, F/F, Left for Dead, Major character death - Freeform, Whump, Whumptober 2020, concussion, disorientation, magical healing, mugged, poor newsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: Newsie laughed, “Have I ever told you about one of the worst days of my life?”~Fic Two for Whumptober 2020
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Just Another Accident Along The Freeway Of This Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Surrender The Night by My Chemical Romance

Newsie shrugged as she looked at the boy in front of her, “Don’t worry kid, Dr D will forgive you soon enough. This isn’t the first time. It’s Show Pony you have to worry about.”

“I don’t even remember doing it…” he trailed off.

Newsie laughed, “Have I ever told you about one of the worst days of my life?”

~

Newsie smiled as she locked the doors to Hyperthrust. It had been a good yet long day, and she was tired. Chimp had left a few hours before, something about a new radio segment. 

She made sure to cover the doors enough that a sandstorm couldn’t ruin them. She shivered as she pulled her coat tighter around her, and started toward her bike. She packed everything into her bag and tied it to her bike.

Sighing, she looked out at the last sliver of light. Leaving this late always meant there would be problems. Now she couldn’t stop by Dr D’s, so she couldn’t pick up the supplies. Chimp would understand, but Newsie was still annoyed.

She was so annoyed that she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. Suddenly she felt something collide into her head, and everything went black.

When she came to, it took several minutes for her mind to clear enough to remember what had happened. She raised her head, looking around. She was in a clearing, tied to something. She looked at the only other person in the clearing, they were wearing paint splattered clothing, and had pinkish-blonde hair. The person was yelling at someone in the car parked nearby until they noticed Newsie was awake.

“Well, hello there,” The person stalked over and smiled, “Sorry for hitting you on the head, it was the only thing I could think of.” She shrugged, “I’m Valerie, by the way.”

Newsie frowned, “What are you doing?”

Valerie smiled again, “I robbed you, silly. Not that you had much, but that’s not important. All carbons help.” 

“If you need help, I know of some ‘joys that help undergrads.” Newsie’s head was spinning.

Valerie shook her head, causing her hair to get caught in her safety pin jewelry. She giggled as she undid it. “I don’t need help, I just want what you have. Now, the best part, getting rid of evidence!” 

“Don’t Valerie, please.” Newsie whispered

“Save the speech, you aren’t going to change my mind.” Valerie then shouted over her shoulder, “Val, get out here, your turn.”

A young boy got out of the car, running his hands over his white hair. He quietly said, “Mom, please-” 

“What was that Val?” Valerie said sharply.

“I’m sorry Valerie.” He didn’t look at her or Newsie, keeping his eyes only on the sand in front of him.

“Alright, so, _you_ ” She motioned to Val, “are going to kill _her_ ” She motioned to Newsie. “Got that?” 

Val nodded. He inhaled shakily as she shoved her gun at him. He took it, holding it down.

“ _Val_ , what did we talk about?”

He pointed it at Newsie, but didn’t pull the trigger. Valerie sighed, “Useless kid” and took the gun from him. 

“Bye _zone rat_ ,” Valerie grinned and pulled the trigger.

~

Newsie woke up to sharp nailed hands carding through her hair. She jumped and opened her eyes, then gasped. 

The Phoenix Witch tilted her head, “Hello Newsagogo. I didn’t think you would be back so soon.”

“What?” Newsie said.

“Of course you don’t remember. Dear, everytime you die, you come to me and I heal you. All you are left with is a white streak of hair.”

Newsie ran a hand through her hair. She had three patches already, but hadn’t known what they were from. Chimp had always said they were “gifts from the Goddess.” She had been right. “What does this mean for me?”

“Well, you get a choice. You can stay here, dead, and help the desert children from the shadows, or you can go back, and help them like you have been doing.”

“Why do I get to come back?” Newsie wasn’t nervous, just curious.

“It’s not your time yet.” The Phoenix Witch came closer. “What is your choice, My Dear?”

“I want to go back.” 

“Of course, Child.” The Witch came closer, and put her hands on Newsie’s face. “Be safe.”

Then Newsie passed out again.

~

When she woke up, Chimp was cradling her. “Oh Phoenix Witch, no please.” 

“It’s okay Chimp, I’m here.” Newsie slurred. She was exhausted, her whole body ached, and her head was still fuzzy, but she was alive.

“Newsie!” Chimp pulled her closer into a hug. “You were dead!”

Another voice joined hers, “She’s okay?” Cherri rushed over.

“Of course I am” She smiled gently.

After some rest, Newsie was back to normal, but she did have one more white streak in her hair. 

~

“So yeah, that was one of the times I died.” Newsie laughed

“How do you remember?” The boy asked. He was unusually pale and fidgety.

“After about five times, The Phoenix Witch gave up on me not remembering.” She shrugged. “Is something wrong?”

The boy looked at her nervously. “Did you ever see that woman and her son again?”

“No, I wanted to find the boy again, see if he ever got away from her, but I never saw them again. Why?”

“He got away from her. Then he joined a crew. He lost a good friend of his, and realized he could learn to trust people.”

“What?” Newsie asked

“That boy Val, is me. My mother was Valerie Velocity, part of the original Ultra V’s. I took over a year after we saw you. Valerie ended up dying in a firefight.”

Newsie smiled as she reached across the table and took his hand. “I am so glad Val, I had prayed to The Phoenix Witch that you would be safe.” She grinned.

“Come on Val, let’s go try to get Pony to forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Includes (Whumptober 2020 Prompts)  
> Day Fifteen-Magical Healing  
> Day Twenty Three-Exhaustion  
> Day Twenty Five-Disorientation  
> Day Twenty Six-Concussion  
> Day Twenty Eight-Mugged  
> Day Thirty One-Left for Dead
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
